Cheeze alert
by DarkPrincess
Summary: The gang are at Logan's place for dinner but a brown out occures and they play a little game to pass time! Please don't review saying "Logan would NOT do that" It's just humor! :)


Title: cheeze alert  
Author: *DarkPrincess*  
Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with the network...so please don't sue. It's pure   
fiction.   
Summary:The gang is at Logan's for a friendly supper and they find themselves playing  
a game. "King of pick-up lines". Please note that the characters are NOT, I repeat their  
usual selves, so don't review saying "Logan would not be like that!" it's just humor! so   
enjoy reading it and review!  
**************  
  
"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" A chorus of groans rose from various  
corners of the kitchen.  
  
Max, Logan, Sketchy, Herbal, Kendra and OC were sitting in their seats around the table.  
There was a brown out that occured during dinner and they had found a little something  
to keep them busy. Of course, a little something that Sketchy had proposed.  
  
"I'm sorry"Herbal chimed in, "I'm an artist, it's my job to stare at beautiful women"They  
all let out a little laugh.  
  
"You must be wearing space pants, because your ass is out of this world!" Sketchy  
smiled triumphantly at his line while everyone giggled.  
  
"Honey, you're so sweet, you give me a toothache" Max said as her first line. Everyone  
nodded approvingly.  
  
"Damn girl, I got to get myself a librairy card, cuz I wanna check you out!" Cindy said.  
  
Their playful little game was interrupted by Logan. "Well everyone, as much as I want to  
continue this little game of ours, let's all help me out by clearing out the table and cleaning  
the dishes.  
  
Everyone reluctantly nodded and got up. Kendra picked up some plates and made her  
way to the sink. "Who says we gotta finish our game? we can still play. We were just  
getting started."  
  
Herbal and Max joined Kendra at the sink, "Yeah, I mean Logan hasn't even said a   
pick-up line yet!" Herbal said directing his gaze on Logan.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow and looked around as everyone stared at him, "Yeah come on  
boy, Cindy wants some action from you"  
  
"Save some of that action for Max" Kendra playfully punched Max's arm while Max glared   
at her.  
  
"Ok I guess I have a few..." Logan said.  
  
"Let's hear it Logan" Max said and smiled.  
  
"Hey baby, is your name Gillette? Cause you're the BEST a man can get!...Excuse-me,  
but can you give me directions to your heart 'cause i'm lost in your eyes... Did the sun just come   
out or did you just smile at me?..Do you have any raisins?Well then how about a date?"  
He grinned at his friends, "I guess I remember more than I thought"  
  
Kendra clapped her hands together"Wohoo Logan! Keep 'em coming!"  
  
Everyone agreed except for Max, "Hold on, I have a better idea"   
  
They all turned to look at Max, "Like what Max?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Remember how you got me that job as a waitress in a restaurant a while back, Cindy?"  
Max asked.  
  
Cindy nodded, "Yeah I 'member"  
  
"Well let's just say i've made a book of pick-up lines in my head since then"  
  
Kendra let out a laugh, "Do I smell a challenge here?"  
  
Max looked over at Logan, "Maybe"  
  
"How bout it Logan?" Cindy asked.  
  
Logan smiled, "I'm in"  
  
A chorus of cheers were heard. "Since Max proposed the challenge, I think that she should   
start" Herbal suggested.  
  
"Fine," Max started, "Is there an airport nearby or was that my heart taking off?"  
  
"If beauty were a tree, you'ld be a forest"  
  
"Aww, so cute!" Kendra said.  
  
Max jumped onto the table and sat near Logan's chair, "Do you believe in love at first  
site, or do I have to walk by you again?"  
  
"You know what? Your tan matches my sheets perfectly"  
  
Max let out a laugh, "Oh, getting a little dirty are we?... That shirt is very becoming  
on you, if I were on you, I'd be coming too"  
  
The gang gasped and exploded into a fit of laughter. "Good one babe" Cindy told her.  
  
"If I said that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
Max shook her head,her grin widening, "Let me sit on your lap and we'll talk about the  
first thing that comes up"  
  
Logan snorted back a laugh, "You're under arrest Max Guevera, it's got to be illegal  
to look that good and for that you get a STIFF penalty"  
  
"Oh, ewww" Cindy said twitching her nose while everyone watched in amazement.  
  
Max pouted her lips in Logan's direction, bent down to his hear and whispered loud   
enough for the others to hear, "If I were a flashlight, would you turn me on?"  
  
Logan met her gaze, "If you are what I eat, can I be you?"He wagged his eyebrows.  
  
Max backed away still grinning, "There's a party in my pants and you're invited"  
  
"Throw me an invitation anytime Maxi!" Sketchy chanted.  
  
"I'm no Fred Flinstone, but I can make your bedrock".  
  
Do you sleep on your stomach Logan?"  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
"Then can i?"   
  
"The word of the day is legs, how about we go back in my room and spread the word?"  
  
Everyone laughed at that one, still not beleiving that Logan was so good at this.  
  
"Logan, do you want kids?" Max asked.  
  
Logan nodded as if he knew what she was going to say."Sure do"  
  
"Well, then could we practice?"  
  
Kendra and Cindy eyed each other while washing some of the plates. For every  
comment, their grins grew wider.  
  
"Max, there's 265 bones in your body, "he paused, "Would you like another one?"  
  
"Okay that was distasteful" Kendra said, drying forks, knifes and sppons.  
  
"And the STIFF penalty wasn't?" Herbal added from his spot at the other end of the  
table where he was folding the table clothe.  
  
"Point taken." She conceded, "Whose turn is it anyway?"  
  
"Mine" Max answered." Logan, you look like my third lover."  
  
Logan nodded with a grin, he knew this one and played along." How many lovers have you  
had?"  
  
"Two"  
  
"If I were a battery and you were a bag of chips, I would be ever-ready and you'ld be  
free-to-lay".  
  
"Maybe we should shy away from the dirty one's for a while. It's liable to get even   
hotter in here, "Cindy suggested, shifting her gaze from Logan to Max out of the corner  
of her eye.  
  
"Hmmm...God must be missing an angel, because you're here on earth", She groaned  
as she said it, she hated that line.  
  
Where are they?"  
  
"Where are what?" Max asked.  
  
"Your wings. I know an angel when I see one." The group groaned at the cheezy line.  
"What? She can say an angel line and I can't?"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?" Logan responded.  
  
"When you fell from heaven."   
  
"Cheeze alert" Sketchy whispered under his breath.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you" he paused as she cocked an eyebrow, "Me".  
  
"I may not be dairy queen, but i'll treat you right"  
  
"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away"  
  
"If you were a tear in my eye, I wouldn't blink for fear of losing you"  
  
"This sucks," Sketchy whined, "These are too cheezy".  
  
Kendra punched him in the arm, "Hush, let them finish, they're so cute!"  
  
"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first" Everyone let out a laugh, including Max.  
  
"How sweet" She said sarcastically, "You're like a pepsi, I just gotta have one!".  
  
"My name is chance, do I have one?"  
  
"The name's hell, and there's no chance in hell" She grinned giving him a sidelong look.  
  
"Ouch!" herbal laughed.  
  
Logan touched his heart as if he were hurt but quickly continued with the game, "is   
it hot in here ot is it just you?"  
  
"You're dad must of been a baker, cuz he gave you a nice set of buns".  
  
"Ill say!" kendra let out,while the others laughed at her.  
  
"There must be a rainbow today, because i've found the treasure i've been looking for."  
  
"You must be butter, cuz you're on a roll" Max grinned.  
  
"Uhhh....."  
  
"Uh oh....Logan's struggling." Cindy teased.  
  
Max continued, "There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't seem to take them  
off you" She said smuggly.  
  
"Agh, i'm out"  
  
"What, Logan?I didn't hear you".  
  
"I said, "he hissed, "I'm out"  
  
Logan wheeled himself out the room and into his room where he closed the door without  
even looking back once.Max immediatly felt guilty but she had no idea why Logan  
would be acting like this. She had to see what was wrong.  
  
"That was probably the most exciting thing that's happened in a while, you guys were  
HOT!" Cindy laughed followed by the others.  
  
"Yeah, but what's wrong with your boy-toy?" Kendra asked.  
  
Max shrugged, "I'll go find out" With that she entered Logan's room without knocking.  
  
***  
  
"Hey" She whispered joining him by the window.  
  
"Hey sorry I left" he said calmly.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"You were the best,as always" He said sternly.  
  
Max made a face, "I don't understand"  
  
"All your friends think i'm a non-fun person that has too much time on his hands and  
does nothing about it. I wanted to prove them wrong... and to prove you wrong" He  
looked up at her.  
  
Max slightly smiled, "Aww Loogie, don't be such a baby, they know that you're a fun guy, they were totally blown  
away by our little game.You don't have to prove anything to them,especially me,  
I like you just the way you are and believe me as the queen of pick-up lines, there's no  
one else i'd rather have as my king." She finished with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and brought her hand to lips and kissed it tenderly. "My queen..."  
********  
THE END  
Please review!!!! remember it was just to humor you...tell me what u thought!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
